New Friends, New Relationships
by WhiteLilly101
Summary: 4 women comes and find a boy of their own......
1. Meeting

note:

I disclaim Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Tenten, Negi, Hinata, Jiraiya, and all the othe REAL Naruto charters.

I Claim Gala, White Lilly, Kagome, and Catty.(and little foxy thing too thats later.)

**When Sasuke came home from a B-Rank mission. He notice that Naruto's door was open. Sasuke thought it was about time to get Naruto back, for what he did when they (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, plus the Master of the group Kakashi) on team 7. Sasuke remember what Naruto did to tick Sasuke off. It was when Naruto KISSED him at the academy. thinks that Naruto did not do it by mistake. When he walk in he sees Naruto with Iruka. So he turns around and starts talking under breath. Once he got back to his door, He notice that there is a card there and the card was not there before. So he grabs it and walks in his apartment and threw the card on his couch. And decided to take a nap. **

**Meantime Jiraiya (A.K.A The Biggest Pervert in The Village Hidden in The Leaf- Naruto) was snooping around and found a lovely lady and three girls. He watches some more then sees a foxy type thing walking to the youngest and crying. The second youngest spotted Jiraiya peeking at them, so she attacks him. He went in to hiding. So they carry on for awhile. When she finds him coming out of the bush and he was screaming on top of his voice and running for his life. **

**Top 4 ninjas either woke up or stop what the where doing and ran for the scream. First arrived was Naruto, then Gaara, then Kakashi. last was Sasuke. They saw Jiraiya running away from the second youngest. So Kakashi thew water on him and told him to get a hold of himself. The boys notice the girls in the corner of their eye. "What happen to you, being chase by a girl?" asked Kakashi. **

**to be continued... **

**"Well he was being really perverted to us, when our oldest sister points to the oldestwas taking a bath, he was spying on her or us." said the second youngest. "Really" said Gaara looking at the oldest out of the sisters. Some how he felt that he loved her. Gaara asked "What are your names?" The other three said "What are your names?" Each felt that they found their soul mates. Jiraiya was guilty as charge. Naruto had to ruin the moment "YOU did not answer OUR question yet." Sasuke hit Naruto so hard on the head if it had been any harder Naruto would be out. "If you must be so interested to hear our names they are Kagome (the leader), Gala (oldest of the sisters), White Lilly (second youngest), and Catty (youngest). There are you happy." They guys just stare at the girls. "And we are new to the country so, if you don't mind showing us around." said Catty. **

**To be continued... **

**Kakashi + Kagome **

**Sasuke + White Lilly **

**Gaara + Gala **

**Naruto + Catty **

**"And one thing what is your name, since we told you ours?" ask Catty. Sasuke replied "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the loser on my right is Naruto Uzumaki, the adult is Kakashi Hatake, last is Gaara of the Sand." "O.K then lets go before my ramen get cold." yelled Naruto. "Ramen?!" said Catty. "Yea, what want some?" ask Naruto. I haven't had it in a long time... so I guess sure." said Catty softly as the wind. "Me to." said the girls. So... you all what some...?" All said yes BUT Jiraiya said "no, i have some research to do." Then he walk off waving to the people that he left behind. "O.K then it my treat to the ladies and a reward of the mission we where on not so long ago. 3" **

**They walk with out a sound or a word till the hit town. Naruto ran straight to the ramen shop. The other ran after him. Gaara look around and saw Tenten kissing Negi then yelled "get a room you two!" Naruto turn around and ran to Negi and ask "where is Hinata?" Negi look down, answer "she died on the mission yesterday, I...I...I let her her die, I'm was supposed to protect her with my life, instead I let her die right in font of me." A single drop of tear rolled down his left side of his face. Tenten said "It's OK that the way that is meant to happened." She hug him and they walk off. **

**to be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Tenten, Negi, Hinata, Jiraiya, and all the other REAL Naruto charters.

I Claim Gala, White Lilly, Kagome, and Catty.(and little foxy thing too thats later.)

Naruto and the others turn back to the shop. They order some ramen and ate it till it was gone. Kakashi paid the bill and they walkout. They split up Kakashi with Kagome, Naruto with Catty, Sasuke with White Lilly, Gaara with Gala. Once they where walking a bit Gaara said "Do you have a place to sleep cause I know a great place to sleep, I'm staying there right now?" Gala said "No, I don't think so. " Suddenly Gaara grab Gala hand, put up the sand to protect both of them. Next then Gala notice they where under attack. Gaara made a hole so he can see, got the left over sand and threw it at the attackers. Some got in their eyes the screamed and fled away. "There, are you OK?" Gaara turning to see if Gala is OK. She said "yea..., yea I am." They grab each other hand and walk on to Gaara apartment and they where so tired Gaara and Gala felled asleep in the main room. Gaara woke up in the middle of the night and got a blanket for Gala. He place her on the couch and pull the blanket over her. Then he was fast asleep in his bed.

Kagome said "I hope the others are aright, mostly the girls." "They will be fine and why are you so stress about the girls?" They sat at a bench. "Because I told Catty's parent that I would take great care of her before her parents die, she was only a baby. White Lilly because I found her outside of OUR ONCE VILLAGE academy with blood all over her hands and closets and in tears. That very night I found out that the other branch of her family kill her branch. So I decided to take her in too. Now Gala, there was a mean man took her away from her family and thought it would be cool to though her in to a river. So he did just that yet he didn't know that I was swimming with the others... no.. more like teaching them. And I found her down stream almost dead I save her in time. Nobody ever found the man or the family so I took her under my wing. Ever since then I look over them and took care of them." she told Kakashi. "Wow ..." Kakashi in deep thought. " And ever since then they call each other sisters." she said. Kakashi grab her and hold her till there was no more tears coming down her check. They just sat there, hugging each other."You know . . . Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara is some what like that. . . . Sasuke bother killed the whole clan their clan. . . . . . . Naruto parents died his mother die during birth, and his father die by saving the village 15 years ago. His father was the 4Th Hokage, and he sacrifice his life so his people can live mostly his son. Gaara mother was kill when he was 6 years old, when they tried to kill him, but his mother got in the way, she was kill. His father was the Kazekage but he was murder by Orochimaru, so as the most powerful in the bunch of children the Kazekage had was Gaara, but he turn it down and move here and he is moving in with Naruto. So I look out for them all they don't have anyone else to." Kakashi told Kagome. They just look into the stary night. Soon they got up a went to Kakashi's place. Kakashi got a blanket for Kagome. She was already asleep on his couch. So he cover her up and say "good night my love" she didn't heard because she was asleep. He went to take a shower then he hit his bed after he had gotten dress.

White Lilly was wondering about how did she get to this village and fast. Catty was sick they had to come here to get help, and the last thing was, how Catty was able to recover so fast it only been two days in the journey then they where here she thought "was it that close?" Sasuke stop infront of her and ask "What is on your mind, you haven't said any thing for hours?" "Oh, it nothing really." she replied then look down to the ground. "You know . . I think I . . . . . ummm . . lo. lo. love you" said Sasuke. She quickly looks up into his eyes and says "me to." One second they had their eye open the next second their eyes where close and their lips where touching. She thought at that moment "His . . lips are so smooth and so unrestiable." He thought "her kiss is so pure it like I'm in heaven and I feel like I'm in heaven . . . " Sakura comes walking down the street and sees they. "Cha-, I'm supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss and this one girl is taking that away" She quickly straightens up as she saw that they where done then continued to walk. Sakura disappeared in the mist that was coming in quick. Sasuke and White Lilly hug each other. "Since you have no where to crash of the night, you can crash at my place for the night." Sasuke said. "O.K" White Lilly responded. They walk to Sasuke place. It was pretty stary and misty. Once they got there Sasuke took the best blanket and gave it to White Lilly. So they talk and talk. Soon they where fast asleep. Sasuke was in the chair and White Lilly was on the couch fast asleep.

Nauto and Catty went back to the shop to eat more ram an. "My treat, dang how many treats did you have now" Said Naruto. "Ummm..., two"Catty said. Once they where finished the went to Naruto's place to get some sleep. Naruto got Catty a nice and warm blanket. She went to sleep shortly after they gotten there. Naruto ate raman then went to sleep.

They all report to the tarning area after the woke up cause the howl woke them up personally. It was about 6:00 o'clock. The two Joninn Master where late. Catty said "this is not like our master being late." "Yea" said the other girls. Gaara said "Well, we are use to it, Kakashi is away late." They all wait for 4 more hours. 10:00 stroke of time they SHOWED up.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. The Kid

"Kakashi!!!! Why are you two late?!?!?!?!" scream Naruto. By now everybody was kinda tick at Kakahi and Kagomi.( thats how u spell her name my friend keeps kicking me for that)

"Hey, ummmm yeah, why are you two late, its not like you Lady Kagomi. You are almost every time here before us." said Catty, who looked worried.

"Well you see we got on the path of life. So we were just walking with it, if you know what I mean....." Kakashi replied. All the kids shook their heads.

"So" trying to change the subject."how was every ones night?" Kagomi asked. Clearly she was trying to lift up the atmosphere around them. She had got no answer from anyone.

Gaara walked to the edge of the forest and just stand there.... Sasuke went to see what going on with him. The all of a sudden a huge gust of wind just blew out of now where and everyone look the way the wind was blowing from. There was two strong male ninjas walking to the group.

"Princesses, the king wants to see you immeditly. He is wondering why you four have fled his castle. And may we ask where is your little child miss Catty?" One of the men spoke.

"I'm gonna go get her." With that Catty ran off.

* * *

"Oh boy I'm in deep shit. I have to find my Zara!!! ZARA WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" Catty cried out.

"Mommy! Look who I found she hurt badly. And she keeps saying she need to see a Sakura?" A little boy pop out and said. But the boy was half human and have a fox. He had ears and tail like a fox but had a human body. The boy's hair was a deep brown close to black. His eyes was blue as the dark deepth of the ocean. And the boy had fair skin.

Zara drag a body out of the brush. Clearly it was a young lady maybe in her teens. She had dark ingo hair and lite lavnder eyes. She wore a coat and it was in the middle of the summer. The lady had short hair in the back, sorta long hair in the front, and bangs.......

" 'mam What is your name?" Catty tried to talk to the lady. "So I can get some help?"

"......mmmmm......" the lady replied.

"What was that?" Catty was trying to understand her.

..........................................

* * *

Sry for it being so short but hey it an update. Plus I been away from the internet like 6months, so I couldn't do anything..... also i ahve a new compter... so i have to rewritel all this .... yay for me .... boooo .... hope you like it ....


End file.
